The Beginning Of Something New
by KikoTsukinamura
Summary: Little Jade Harley has been running practically all her life. She was born right before the war started, and ever since she knew how to walk, she ran. She wanted to fight with her fellow neighbors, but she was too afraid that she'd die. When she was running one day, she found an ally. Someone that will help her fight back. (I put Dave for future chapters.)
1. The Emblem

Based off of Angel With A Shotgun by The Cab. Davesprite/Jade to refresh. Enjoy.

* * *

Jade is caught in the middle of a war between her country and the neighboring country. Her step-brother, John Egbert, and her mother were killed by ambushes from the enemy forces. Since her brother died a few years back, little Jade has running, and hiding, from everyone. She doesn't know who's on whose side, or who wants to kill her. After running and hiding for 3 years, she's been found and she begins to run again. She doesn't know where, or what she'll do afterwards, but she's running again.

She was all alone. This man wanted to off her, obviously. Holding a shotgun in one hand, and a torch in the other, he actually had shoes on his feet. Little Jade did not. She barely had the clothes on her back.

As she lifted her head from looking at the ground, there was a cathedral up ahead. One half was fully remodeled, and the other was about to crumble down under its own weight.

She took a short breath, and pushed herself forward, creating some heavy distance between her and the man behind her by several yards. She ran inside the building and immediately turned towards the broken down side.

She hid behind a perfectly healthy pew and curled up. She waited for complete silence to breathe. Bad decision. The man walked slowly up to the pew, shotgun fully loaded.

Just before the man saw her long hair, a voice resonated inside Jade's head. "if you dont wanna die take the emblem in front of you girl."

Scared out of her mind, Jade quickly reached out and grasped the unusually shaped emblem, it looked like a record. As she held it close to her, a bright white flash of light was emanating from the object. Soon after it flashed, a loud bang was heard from behind. The man fell next to her, making Jade yelp with surprise.

A bright orange figure with a broken wing walked up to her with a grin. "you okay?"

* * *

Done. A little shorter because I edited it a bit. Sorry 'bout that. ^-^*


	2. The Trolls and Being Sleep-Deprived

Since one of my favorite authors reviewed my stories, I'm putting this up. Thanks, Karkat101! BTW, I'm listening to random songs on nirvanicpurloiner. tumblr. com tagged/M (no spaces).

* * *

"you okay?" The glowing bird-person asked Jade as he rounded the pew. Jade felt relief flow through her quickly, but alas, it vanished once she saw the weapon in his orange hand.

She backed away from the bird-like boy, fear in her eyes.

Why the hell would you walk up to someone with a shotgun, who was being chased by someone HOLDING a freaking shotgun? I have no clue, but he did. He black shades slid down his nose as he tilted his head to the side, confusion evident on his pale orange face. Despite her admiration towards his eyes, which glistened like shining red rubies, she was scared nuts.

When he raised his hand towards her, she slid farther away from him. I still honestly don't understand why you'd carry around a shotgun when you're trying to talk to a little 7 year old girl. I mean, come on, seriously? Even I, in that time period, wouldn't even walk up to anyone that traumatized with a _sharp stick, _let alone a shotgun. Yeesh.

She raised her shaky hand, pointing to the red and orange shotgun in his translucent hand. "why do y-you have th-that?" Little Jade stuttered, thinking that her savior was actually part of the war that killed her family.

"what," he looked down at the gun. "my weapon?" He let it go and raised his hands above his head, and it hovered next to him. The boy shook his head. "sorry cant do anything about that its sorta a part of me or something..."

Jade took a ragged breath and placed her small, nature-beaten, hands on the pew and staggered up. A slash of pain cut across the younger's(?) leg and she fell back on her rear, causing the ceiling to shake slightly.

That little shake caused pieces of the ceiling to come crumbling down. Feeling an overwhelming sense of protection, the boy quickly went over to her and held her close, spreading his one wing out to block some of the pieces from reaching them.

The pieces scraped painfully against the ghostly boy's back, which seemed impossible for the boy to feel pain since he was basically a specter, making him cringe.

Jade opened her eyes to see his face a bit too close to hers, making her face heat he backs away to kneel in front of her, he glanced at her injured leg. "hey are you okay you havent answered my question."

Jade bit her lip as she lied for the first time in her life. "oh, i'll be fine. i'veenduredworse. what's your name? i'm jade!" She smiled brightly.

"davesprite. nice to meet you jade." Hearing that one part fully that Jade had meshed together, Davesprite helped her up, putting one of her arms around his shoulders to carry her over to a chair nearby so she can sit straight.

Jade insisted she could walk on her own two feet, but Davesprite didn't want her to hurt herself more than she already was. After he set her down, and sitting in his own respective seat near her, Jade had a sudden curious question to ask Davesprite.

"hey, davesprite..."

"yea"

"are you...a demon?" Jade added with a look of disdain. She had an unfortunate accident at the church in her city before the war with a demon, and she didn't want to interact with another.

"hmm..." He hummed, his eyes half-closed with regret. "i guess thats what you could call me. its what i should be for what ive done." He scoffed.

Jade looked down at the floor, unsure of what to say. However, she thought they were at least friends already, so she asked softly, "then, what are you, davesprite?

"well," He scowled as he placed his chin on his hand, looking away from her. "lets just say im an exiled angel jade."

Jade hummed as she searched for a definition to that word. She remembers her mother saying something about being an exile before she was hung.

_"Well dear, the easiest way to define an exile is someone who is kicked out or not allowed not return to their country." _At least, that's what she thought her mother said at that time.

"davesprite?" Jade grabbed the other's attention, making him turn his head back towards her. "does that mean you were, uh, kicked out of heaven?"

Davesprite smiles at Jade with a sense of care. "yea i was."

Jade sniffs back tears for the ghostly boy. "that's horrible dave!" She shortened his name which made his eyes widen as an unfamiliar memory crossed his mind.

_"Dave, please wait for me!" A girl with blonde hair called, holding a book in his small hands. A boy is shown grinning back at the girl, waiting as she asked._

_When she reached him, she stumbled and fell. Her book fell in front of the boy, and he bent down to grab it, but the girl snatched it from him._

_"rose come on can i read?" He smirked, shoving his hands in his jeans pockets. Rose stood with a puff of defiance._

_"No, you may not. I don't want anyone to read it." She narrowed her eyes at the boy, who chuckled lightly as he slung his arm around her shoulders._

_"not even to me your stepbrother?" He joked, playfulness heavy in his childish tone._

_"__Not even you, Dave." Rose took his arm and put it next to him, no where near her shoulders._

___"youre horrible rose." He laughed. Rose rolled her eyes, scanning over the pages inside the book to place her wand bookmark._

___"Whatever. Not as horrible as you." She began to walk after placing her bookmark on some page with a picture of a wizard. The boy called Dave hurried to her side, beginning to talk cheerfully._

Davesprite came back to reality to see Jade's worried expression in front of him. "dave, are you okay?"

He blinked a few times behind his shades before nodding, bringing her sigh of relief. "well, that's a relief! i don't talk that much, do i?"

He shook his head. "nah i was just thinking about something."

"well," Jade puffed as she began again. "i was asking you about these people on this side of the preacher's stand, like, if you knew them or something."

Davesprite walked behind Jade to see what she was talking about. Ah, Davesprite somewhat knew these people. He had saw them up there.

"a little bit i guess." Davesprite hummed, gathering his jumbled thoughts together. "they never told me their real names so i just knew them by their nicknames."

Davesprite pointed to the figure at the top, reaching towards an unfamiliar emblem that Jade couldn't really describe, except for a 6 and a 9 put sideways. "this is the signless. he was the leader of some game they were playing that caused them to die." He pointed to two figures that looked like an angel and a cat.

"these two were his best friends and people he could trust the dolorosa and the disciple really nice people if you ask me the disciple always used cat puns for some reason like pause would be freaking pawse i swear she was harder than fuck to understand." Jade giggled at that.

He continued down to two more people. One had fairy wings and the other had a cape and a gun. "these two are the most stupid pair of friends i ever had i swear to god anyways fairy boy is the summoner and little superhero man is dualscar. dualscar made fish puns i dont fucking know like god would be cod it fucking messed me up when i talked to him." Jade smiled brightly at Davesprite in thankfulness for clarifying.

"lets see...who was he again..." He struggled with the next to bottom people. The guy was wearing a yellow helmet with red and blue glasses. And the other was wearing a suit or mostly red and blue. She looked like a detective. Jade hummed to herself as Davesprite stopped on the yellow guy, tapping his finger against it irritably.

"the helmsman, maybe?" She guessed, thinking of his helmet.

Davesprite ruffled Jade hair. "thats right the helmsman." He then continued. "the helmsman and this person neophyte redglare had more in fucking common than humans and dogs and they still said they didnt." Jade started laughing, making Davesprite smile down at her. Making her smile rather than having her cry was really good. "redglare was very devilish which was why i got along with her and the helmsman tended to stay to himself for reasons he refused to tell me quite mean to do that to friends but people keep secrets and i respect that."

"oh now these two..." He trailed off a little as the two at the bottom looked like a king and a queen. "the condesce or her imperial condescension if youre a follower or her ways which im sure as hell aint." Jade giggled again after she stopped laughing not a long time ago. "and the grand highblood dudes fucking cray hes on crack i swear but anyway he ruled over a kingdom of his own like the condesce not much to say about him or the condesce really other than he or she is crazy and you better stay the fuck away from them no."

He stood straight wearing a frown. "they forgot the last two."

"the last two? there's more?" Jade asked with a hint of mock exhaustion.

"yes theres only two more jade just wait a little bit longer before you pass the fuck out." Davesprite earned a harrumph for that from Jade, making him smirk. "anyways there was the executor darkleer who secluded himself because of something he did in his past and marquise mindfang who was creepy to the bearded motherfucker up there who left me hanging because she was always throwing dice at people at next thing you know they were dead ti was funny but not cool."

Jade then made an effort to stay awake since it was night and she was a bit tired. She hadn't had any sleep in a few days at least. It was a long while for a little girl to not get any sleep, but if she slept she would've died by now.

Davesprite saw this and placed his chair next to hers, sitting down. Unable to stay awake any longer, Jade's eyes closed. She leaned on him, making him jump slightly before readjusting her on his lap because he had hurt his shoulder awhile back when he was playing with Mindfang. (Playing is the simplest I could ever put it when it comes to Mindfang.)

Davesprite smiled softly down at the young girl who endured so much more than anyone could handle. He stroked her hair softly until he fell asleep as well.

* * *

Uh, I...don't know? I should have said ahead of time that some things in here would happen that couldn't happen in real life...but hey, this is the Homestuck fandom. You brought yourself here, you can handle it.


	3. Huge Shock'r huh?

Jade happily skipped across the ground, which made a scuffing sound as she twirled. Davesprite had been walking, should I say hovering?, behind her, looking at her hometown with a seemingly nonchalant expression.

Then, Jade suddenly stopped and starting coughing and wouldn't stop, making her hunch over. Davesprite went over to her, and placed a hand on her back in worry. "jade you kay?"

Jade straightened herself slowly and nodded at the same pace as she stopped coughing. "yea, i think so." Then, another coughing spasm racked the small child's body, making her fall to her knees.

"jade." Davesprite sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose with frustration. Had she lied all her life or something? That shit won't get her anywhere. Davesprite lifted the younger girl off the ground and kept on walking...or whatever he does.

After about 30 seconds of silence, Davesprite had an epiphany. "oh yea i knew i forgot about something yesterday." This made Jade look up at Davesprite's face. "jade there was one more person that i forgot about and that humans forgot about as well."

"oh really." Jade said unenthusiastically as she stared at her hometown as it roared with dangerous activity that she hated, and wish it could burn in a fiery pit of _death, _Jesus Christ, SERIOUSLY. "and, who would that be, dave."

Davesprite followed her gaze and smirked. "that would be the handmaid."

This made the young girl smile. The Handmaid sounded like someone who would protect others while fending for itself, in her opinion. Turns out, her opinion was right.

"the handmaid was someone to look up to whether she was having a bad day or not she would be a badass and a half she would always stick up for me when i got in trouble with some of the others..." Davesprite smiled softly as he thought of the elder lady and her seemingly cold exterior which contradicted her warm interior, per say. "she was the best person you could ever meet jade if only i could show you."

Jade smiled as another coughing fit threatened to rack her small stature once more, but she held it back for lack of better things to occupy her. "i believe you, dave. i bet she was a really fun person to hang around and i wish i could've met her too." She wasn't kidding or uninterested either. Jade really wanted to meet the infamous Handmaid, and get to know her, but she'd have to die for that to happen.

Davesprite set Jade back down, who was perfectly fine. Being a victim of second-hand smoke can really harmful, and I should know... Anyways, not about me, Jade sees the flames that threaten to engulf her city and looks down. Every day, this happens to every city in this stupid, power driven country and Jade is rather annoyed at this-no. She's pissed.

Jade balls up her small fists and grabs a automatic rifle as they walk by a rack of gun, because her fear of guns quickly dissolved in the presence of Davesprite.

Every time a soldier would cross their path, the small, rage-driven girl wouldn't even share a passing glance at the waiting death doll before shooting each one square in the chest. Davesprite was confused, but understood the need and the rage that drives her to fight back against the people raiding her small town. He completely understood, but that's how he died.

Davesprite's eyes were half shut in boredom, but not for long as a group of men surrounded the two of them holding muskets twice his size.

The orange ghost held his weapon high, as did Jade with a blatant blank look on her fear stricken face, along with a cold threatening her well built stature to a very high extent.

"Hey, girly." One soldier stepped up and Jade held her weapon more taut than before. "You must have a lot of strength to carry a big gun like that. Now, you might get hurt, so-"

"s_hut the fuck up._" Jade interrupted, making everyone in her presence jump. "that's what you should do before _you _get hurt, ass hat." Jade then pointed the gun at his chest and a loud BANG echoed outward as the bullet ricocheted and hit someone that the soldier was near, killing them both.

As the rest closed in, Jade smiled cheerfully and said to her back, "ready?"

"how ready could i be when you shoot a guy in the fuckin chest?"

"as ready as you can now go."

"aight." Davesprite aimed his shotgun and shot it sideways, killing three of the remaining eight soldiers. "your turn harley."

Jade then turned as the remaining five fell to the ground with a bullet either in their head or their chest. "my turn for what, dave?" And, her smile gave it away.

"you sneaky little girl." Davesprite chuckled and ruffled Jade's hair with a smirk.

"what can i say? i was trained to say one thing." She said and then turned towards where a large castle lay in waiting in front of a dense forest. "that's where we go. and now."

Jade took off, and damn, she was fast. Davesprite had a hard time keeping up with her, and you know what, it didn't take long for them to reach the castle that seemed farther away than it did.

"you jade are one nimble little feline like girl arent ya." Davesprite said with a grin, making the lime eyed eight year old nod with a wide grin.

Then, she turns serious once more and faces the blue castle. "we need to kill queen serket."

* * *

hahahahahaha fuck im a derp not a logn series but whatever, it'll actually be like longer becuase im adding a prologue after-whoops almost had a spoiler moment /laughs/


End file.
